Chase That Feeling
"Chase That Feeling" is a song by Hilltop Hoods. Lyrics She’s young, lithe and homely, wise by no means Known one guy she’s for his eyes and only He’s a lying phony, leaves crying, lonely Separates the pain by staying high and though she Might just O.D. high price to go free This ain't living, listen it’s dying slowly It’s got a hold on me, she can chase that feeling It’s got a hold on me, don’t chase that feeling Sometimes I feel we strive for a life of apathy Callous deeds, other mindless acts of greed Ain't jack for free, I think they’d try a tax to breathe It’s like we fight to remind us that we bleed I take flight in the night from lack of sleep Cause peace of minds the only time that we’re free It’s got a hold on me, and I’m a chase that feeling It’s got a hold on me, we all chase that feeling It’s like they try to build you up to watch it all collapse You try climb out the pit, they’ll try claw you back Like back in the factory packing the shelves It was hell cos the foreman was always harassing me Like ‘How’s your little old music thing going? Now I’m like ‘How’s your bitter old loser shit going? And I’m right, it’s got a hold on me, and I’m a chase that feeling It’s got a hold on me, I’m a chase that feeling like And I’m a chase that feeling Take that pain and replace that feeling And I’m a take that healing then Stand so tall they’ll have to raise that ceiling man From a young age I was making my mark, chasing my start Forever ain't enough when your state of the art Fuck the haters that had said I’d never make it this far It’s the pavers that I’d tread to dedicate to my craft I’ve tailored every thread to bear the shape of my heart Treating every breath as my first and day as my last It’s got a hold on me, I still chase that feeling It’s got a hold on me, yeah I still chase that feeling I ride the rails of a vinyl track Fall into a trance and there ain't no climbing back Sit and lose myself in all the hidden loops They’re like forbidden fruits, I’m like can I get a bite of that? Gin and juice, I get loose and I write a track Shivers down my spine, feeling more like a spinal tap It’s got a hold on me, and I’m a chase that feeling It’s got a hold on me, I’m a chase that feeling like And I’m a chase that feeling Take that pain and replace that feeling And I’m a take that healing then Stand so tall they’ll have to raise that ceiling man At start of the summer I’m a come to life and have the heart of a hummingbird And I can hear the drummer She’s so ugly but I’m so in love with her Wake up, roll out of bed, throw on some roll-on Roll up to the studio It’s got a hold on me, and I’m a chase that feeling Chase that feeling Category:Hilltop Hoods songs